


annual honesty [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It is hard to keep the truth from clever friends,” Dumbledore had said, first. “I had hoped --”</p><p>Remus had looked down at his hands. There were little, half-moon scars around his knuckles, too inconsequential to see unless light hit them at an angle and made them silvery with scar tissue. He wondered if other werewolves had these scars too, whether they were a telltale sign too mundane to have made it into the textbooks.</p><p>Remus had hoped, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	annual honesty [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [annual honesty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204258) by [hauntologies (tigrrmilk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrrmilk/pseuds/hauntologies), [tigrrmilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrrmilk/pseuds/tigrrmilk). 



Cover by revolutionaryjo

| 

## Length

  * 2:00:04



## Downloads

  * **Mediafire Links:**
    * [Zipped MP3 (104.0 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2t18hxi56rjy9u1/honesty-mp3.zip)
    * [Zipped M4B (55.4 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/j9bboaj61bfsojf/honesty-m4b.zip)

  


  * **Permanent Links:**
    * [Zipped MP3 (104.0 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/honesty-mp3.zip)
    * [Zipped M4B (55.4 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/honesty-m4b.zip)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> My ITPE recipient requested some Marauders podfic and I thought it would be a shame to only record works originally posted over a decade ago, no matter how excellent they are. Thankfully the 2015 R/S Games were in full swing while I was out there searching!
> 
> It delights me to no end that this ship is still going strong so many years later, and people are still crafting beautiful, bittersweet stories for these two. This is also 200% tonally different than my other two contributions to ITPE this year. So you know, if those weren't your jam, maybe this will be.
> 
> Thank you so much to Lunchee for betaing on short notice!
> 
> P.S. A ~~heartbreaking~~ interesting fact that I discovered in the course of making this: The full moon falls on Christmas Day for the first time since 1977 this year.
> 
> If you like, you can reblog on tumblr [here](http://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/136310274421/podfic-annual-honesty). Thanks!


End file.
